Dear Mr Petrelli
by AJeff
Summary: A letter to Nathan from his daughter, Claire. Follow father and daughter through their letters to each other. Originally a oneshot, but, through the requests of my reviewers, this will now be ongoing. Final chapter uploaded.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Heroes"**

Dear Mr. Petrelli:

You don't know me, but, my name is Claire Bennett. I've recently been in contact with my biological mother and through many nights of research, you can't imagine how I felt on finding the identity of my father, you, Congressman-elect Nathan Petrelli. The wonders of the internet.

I was there on that day of your visit with my real mom, listening to the conversation between the both of you crouching outside underneath the window. Did you feel anything at all when she showed you a picture of your little girl, me, which was taken on her cellphone? What exactly went through your mind at that very moment? Did a flash of joy run through your veins, somehow feeling a warmth in your heart for me wishing at some point you had been made aware of my existence? Or did you wish for me to not have ever existed at all? Money won't make me go away, nor will it make me be invisible.

There are so many questions I have for you, need to ask you, that is, if I'll ever be fortunate enough to have the chance to ever meet you. I know you are in a position where I might be just an obstacle being someone you somehow won't' be able to hurdle through.

There are things about me, so many things needed to be clarified, so many secrets. And I lay many nights wondering if we share the same secrets, something to this day in society would not be able to accept. If you had known about me, would you have kept me and raised me as your daughter? What would you have done? I am almost sixteen years old, a cheerleader in high school and I live in Texas, but, you already know that from the postmark on the envelope.

Not having dark features as you do, I believe I look a lot like my mother. Don't you think so, if you recall my picture? Do I have any siblings, aunts, uncles, grandparents? I really do love my adopted mom and dad, but, now I'd like to know my "real" dad. I won't be of any trouble to you. Or have you tucked me away never to exist into your life? Won't you give me a chance to get to know you, daddy?

Your daughter,

Claire


	2. Chapter 2

Claire,

Okay, so you found me. What now? It's not like we could ever strike up a father-daughter relationship. If you've done your homework properly, you would have known that I'm married and have two young sons. I can't imagine how their reaction would be if they found out about you. So there you go, you have half-brothers and an uncle and a grandmother. Don't even get me started on her. Alright, she's cold and heartless. I can be like her, at times.

I made it to Congress, with some help. If there would be an inkling on my past discretions of having a daughter, I don't know what it could do to my political career, let alone to my family. Does it really matter who your real parents are? A mother and father are the ones who raised you and stayed up all hours of the night waiting for you to come home from your first date. A father would be the one who'd pick you up after you fell off your bike, skinned your knees and comforted you. I'm sure your parents have done their share of worrying over you. In my eyes, although I am your biological parent, the ones who nurtured you are your real parents. Let's put it this way, your grandmother says I'm just a sperm donor. Okay, you're hating her already. Now you know how I feel about her, sometimes.

When I saw you, a picture of you, I really don't know what went through my mind. Numb, at first. Then, reality sunk in as I was driven away. I have a daughter, whom I've never known existed. Maybe a part of me is angry of not knowing of your existence. I just don't know what I'm feeling right now. You are very pretty. Your mom and dad must be so very proud of you. A cheerleader? I would have been proud of you. You've grown up to be an all american nice girl next door.

Secrets? Claire, we all have secrets. That's why it's called secrets for those are things that are hidden or unexplained. There isn't much more I can say, think of saying, except take care of yourself and if you do need help financially, I'm only a letter away. After all, it's the least I could do for you.

Nathan

**TBC - Chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, Nathan, it is,

Return to sender, address unknown. No such number, no such zone.

I don't know what else to say. I guess this is as far as it's going to get on our father-daughter relationship. Although, I would have wished you were a bit more...I guess I just don't have the words to describe what I really want to say to you. I am surprised though, that you found the courage to have written back. You could have not have replied at all.

I read between the lines. And you really don't want anything to do with me, do you?

Claire

**TBC - Chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I will be continuing these father-daughter letters, but, it will probably not be quite within the story line. **

Dear Claire,

I'll bet you're surprised to be hearing from me. Your latest letter, your reply to mine, thought would have been the ending to whatever we needed to say to each other. You may not believe it or not, it bothered me, what you said, about me not wanting anything to do with you. Please let me explain. Maybe if it was another time, or if I was a different person from what I've become, I would have welcomed you as my daughter. You are my flesh and blood, but, I can't imagine how both our lives would be like if we were to acknowledge our existence. It's not that I don't want you to be a part of me, you are a part of me, but, you can't be a part of my life. You do understand, don't you? Or maybe, you don't.

I've had sleepless nights since you came into the pictute. There are so many unexplained and misunderstood events in this so-called life of mine, things I definitely can't tell you at this instant, and it's not fair to pull you, an innocent child, into my web of deceits.

Maybe someday, we will somehow have the perfect reunion as father-daughter. But, not at this moment. You deserve the best, and you having found me will only complicate your young life or even ruin it.

Follow your dreams, Claire. I hope they are all beautiful.

Dad

Nathan


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank Sakura123. Your review helped me with this chapter. **

Nathan? Dad?

I'm not quite sure what to call you. I see from your closing letter you signed "Dad" at first, then, "Nathan". You're still maybe confused on what I should be calling you, afraid to step over that invisible boundary line you constructed between us. Imagine the shock look on my face as I stared at the envelope which contained your letter. It surprised me that I'd be hearing from you again.

Yes, I am your flesh and blood, a part of you. Life has a lot of surprises in store for us. Should we just ignore whatever feelings we have for each other, whatever they are, and just pretend we don't have any at all? Yes, I do understand why I can't be a part of your life, but, at the same time I want to be a part of your life. Does that make any sense?

There are so many things I'd like to tell you. Aren't you just a bit curious about me? My likes, dislikes, my thoughts and feelings? My strengths and weaknesses? I'm wondering if I've inherited any of your traits, whatever they may be.

Follow my dreams? You really would not want to know my dreams. I'm waiting for someone to wake me and tell me everything has been nothing but a make-believe. But, it's not, and what I'm living through is everything what a nightmare should be.

Sometimes all I see is darkness ahead of me.

Claire


	6. Chapter 6

Claire,

Hello again. Don't you just wish that we could all take off and fly away when there are instances which are out of our control in our everyday lives? I've done that several times, with no explanation whatsoever, then coming back grounded and finding these things still surrounds us. What do you do? I guess, what I'm trying to say is that, we as individuals must deal with our problems the best way we can. Sometimes, we do make the wrong choices, and I'm definitely guilty of them, having done things I'm not particularly proud of.

It frightens me, that in your young life you speak of nightmares. There are dark days for all of us, but, we must go past those times until we come across that light, ray of sunshine which awaits for us. You have to get through the bad before the good comes. I guess that's my theory. But, hey, what do I know? I'm a politician. And you know what they say about us? Never trust them. For they are the ones with many secrets and lies.

You mentioned about traits. Hmmm, let me think. Are we similar in any way? Well, it depends on what traits we're talking about. I imagine there is something you're not confiding in me. But, then, of course, why should you even trust me. I was just a stranger to you a few letters ago. I'm not known to be a patient man, but, I will wait. And you'll find the right time to tell me exactly what you want me to know. It works both ways. When the appropriate time comes, I will tell you more about myself. You are in my thoughts constantly, and I just don't know what I want right now. Sometime, somehow, I'll try to make up for the lost times. Maybe.

Okay, what is happening here? This is not how it's suppose to be. Here I am instead, corresponding with my long lost little girl, when I should have cut you off completely from that very first letter. But, how could I? I am your father, and you're my daughter. Let me say this, Claire. My heart has only so much room for love, and it belongs to my wife and sons.

It's funny though, that I've grown another heart just for you. And I can feel it breaking. What do I do with this feeling inside of me?

Dad


	7. Chapter 7

Claire,

Is everything alright? It's been over two weeks since I've written, and I still haven't heard anything from you. Has something happened or changed your mind in keeping up with our correspondences? If you're in some sort of trouble, please let me know. I'm here to help you out in any way I can.

I've reread my last letter several times to see if I've offended you in some way. I don't understand why you've suddenly decided to cut off our relationship. Thought we were...it seemed like we were getting to know each other. Maybe even having a little trust towards me. You were the one who initiated our "beginnings", so I can't understand why...I don't understand why.

Okay, I see. You're having second thoughts and doubts. You might be feeling a bit guilty in having made contact with me. You do have parents who love you. You have your reasons, I guess very good reasons and have decided to not pursue me into a father-daughter relationship with you. Isn't it a little too late for that, though? What little I've known about you is not enough. There's a lot more of you for me to want to know. And for you of me. I wish I could make everything alright, spread my wings, and soar like an eagle. But, I can't.

Being a parent is hard, especially for me. How can I be your parent when you seem to not exist anymore? Yes, I want to shout it out to the world about you, but, you know the circumstances. I can't right now. It's not easy to cut you out of my life. You're my child.

And you know what? It's worth it, to have someone to hold. I never want to let go.

Dad


	8. Chapter 8

Dad,

I'm here. Sorry if I worried you. I received your letters, but, I just couldn't get back to you right away. A lot has happened since I've written to you. I just don't know where to begin. There's a lot you really don't know about me, and my family, my adopted father. There's a lot I don't know. I can't explain everything right now.

I've been on a trip, well, sort of. I guess you might say I'm on an unexpected vacation, family matters. I've learned something new about myself. I've met the newest member of my extended family, who's known about me all along. I'm finding things which are quite confusing, wishing someone could sit me down and tell me about myself from day one of my life. But, I guess, you're in the dark as I am.

I don't know when I'll be able to write to you again. First of all, I won't be home to receive your letters. On the bottom of the page is my email address. If you still prefer to be in contact with me, emailing would be the easiest. That way, no one will intercept our letters.

Are you French? Just asking. Do people really know about their family? I mean, really know? Do you?

Claire


	9. Chapter 9

Claire,

When I finally received your letter, I exhaled, unaware I had been holding my breath for so long. Are you all right? Hope this email finds you in good health. Your letter worries me. Where are you? What has happened? Yes, there's a lot we don't know about each other. There wouldn't be enough days or nights to know the hidden mysteries of our lives. But, we can slowly get to know one another.

By extended family, what do you mean? I'm sorry, I'm sorry. This email seems to be only questions which I'm sure you can't right now explain or not quite sure in trusting someone like me. After all, I am a Petrelli, never mind, forget I said that. Try me. I'm all ears. I've gained you as a daughter, and I'm not about to lose you. I won't betray you. Things you do tell me will be in the strictest confidence.

You've met a member of your family. Claire, who did you meet? By family, I'm taking under the assumption it's someone in my family. Our family, not the Bennetts. French? Why do you ask? Who exactly have you met? It angers me that she's known about you all along.

Again, I'm asking. Where are you? I'll fly immediately to wherever you are. It won't be a problem.

Dad

**Author's Note: Next posting will be after the April 23 episode.**


	10. Chapter 10

Dad,

Or should I say Nathan? So, we finally met. I never thought it would have been like this. From the many correspondences we've had, I would have thought our meeting would have been a little less impersonal, a little bit more welcoming. I finally got to meet you, the man whom I should be thankful for my existence. Instead, I was nothing more but a stranger to you.

Family plans are for me to go to Paris. Why? Don't want me, your illegitimate daughter around election time. You don't want me to ruin your chances of success in your future.

I have imagined so many nights, how it would be like to have you as a father, as my dad. Hey, but, after that not so heartwarming hug, I can't picture a father/daughter closeness between us. Your willingness to hold me was more of a duty than an honor. Don't force yourself to do anything when it comes to me, Nathan, just because I share your blood in my veins.

What are you afraid of? Your mother, okay my grandmother, seemed to think I've inherited something of her trait. Does it scare you that I could be like her? Or that I would be just like you? She's known about me ever since my birth. Hid the fact that I existed from you. There are so many secrets within the Petrellis, not even you know about.

Somehow fate brought all of us together. And it started with Peter. Uncle Peter? Save the cheerleader. Little did he know the one he saved was his own little niece. I brought him back from the dead. Now we're even. I came from such a long way to see him. Just him. I wasn't expecting to meet my "first" family in this journey I've made alone.

I'm confused right now. So, very confused. Where do I turn to? Tell me, what have I done to have deserved to be in this mixed up world of yours. But, then, you know what the French say...C'est le vie!

Au voir,

Claire

**TBC - Chapter 11**


	11. Chapter 11

Claire,

Okay, I deserved that. On your thoughts and feelings regarding me, you are right. Maybe with everything that's happened, I don't know how to be a father to you. It's so much easier in our correspondences to talk, but, having you standing right before me, I just didn't know how to react to your presence at that precise moment. Here I was mourning the death of my brother, and you suddenly walked into the room unexpectedly into my life.

You saved your Uncle Peter. Thank you. I know your grandmother's very grateful, as I am, too. You'll never know from looking at her, though. My apologies to you on my coldness of our first meeting. I somehow had gotten the impression you were just as unsure and lost as how to handle our newly found relationship as I was.

I had been afraid to hold you, only because you are like a glasshouse, somewhat fragile. If I held on to you any tighter, you would have shattered into tiny bits and pieces.

I am confused as well. I feel as though this world is slowing collapsing, and I am fearing the worst. I'm just as frightened as you are. What happens next? What exactly does the future hold for us? I would hope it to be a better outlook on our lives.

You may have reservations about me. Please don't. I believe that life is much too short. I would say that never mind what others might think, but, given the circumstances, we must be careful even to the people we put our trust in. I hope one day we will find the father/daughter relationship within each other. I do need time to organize this hell of a life I'm living. There's a lot which doesn't concern you. I don't think. I just don't know.

Going to Paris won't be so bad, would it? Have you ever been there? It's lovely in the springtime.

I'm still your...

Dad


	12. Chapter 12

Dad,

Paris. Lovely in the springtime? You don't expect me to be there for that long a period, do you? Here I am pounding away on my lap top awaiting at the airport. I'll contact you when I arrive at my destination or if I'll even get there. I'll see.

So, what happens with you now? Will you be going about your regular business? Whatever they may be. I am curious, though, that the real reason that you're sending me away is to protect me from what? There must be one huge of a secret you really don't want me to know about. Other than me being your illegitimate daughter, what else are you hiding?

How's Uncle Peter? You are very welcome. Families should be together to help each other. I'm thankful that I was there at the right place and time in saving him. But, Dad, who'll be there to save you if something ever happened to you? I'll be a million miles away. Just be careful. I have this unsettling feeling, and I don't know why."

I do want a future with you, and am looking forward for what's ahead for the both of us.

Until we meet again,

Claire


	13. Chapter 13

Claire,

I know you are not in Paris. I had my people watching over you. You would have disapproved of me in hiring someone trailing your every move. I do apologize for the secrecy. You are my daughter and I could not have allowed you on your destination without knowing your whereabouts. But, you somehow, found out about them, and now you seemed to have disappeared without a trace. Call me, email me, just to let me know you are alright. Please come out of hiding.

I have great news! If you've been up-to-date with current events, well, your old man here, won the election. By a landslide! I truly wished you could have been here with me to celebrate my victory. I really do mean that. You and your Uncle Peter were the only family members missing from our celebration. I suppose Peter's busy with whatever business he needed to tend to. But, you should have been up there with us, your family, and standing at my side listening to the cheers and many well wishers from my supporters. It was the best day of my life!

Oh, Claire. Do you believe in miracles? I never did, until I actually saw it happen. It's Heide. Well, she's been healed. Don't ask me how. Just be happy for her. I am pretty sure, that she will be strong enough to accept the fact that I have a daughter. Everything seems to be coming in place for the Petrellis. I've never been happier.

I shall be waiting for you in whichever way you plan in contacting me, may it be via telephone, email or hopefully in person which I would prefer.

Come home. We will have a wonderful life ahead, a beautiful future. You are the one which will fulfill the completion of our family. The Family Petrelli!

Love,

Dad


	14. Chapter 14

Dad,

I wish you were here to read this. I know you would have wanted our correspondences to continue. So, here I am. How do you talk to someone who's life is over? I've known you for such a very short time, and in that short a period, we could have had a father/daughter relationship like a normal family. But, normalcy does not run in the Petrelli family.

My thoughts are with you. Your unselfishness saved millions of people by sacrificing yourself as a human cannonball. I was wrong about you, so very wrong. Those last moments of your life, I could see it in your eyes, what you felt needed to be done. I couldn't bear the thought of you leaving, but, like a true hero, you did what was best for the people of New York. You would have made a great President one day.

It's so hard for me not to cry when I think of you. I have your blood in my veins, and I'm feeling the pain in my heart of losing you. You're my father, and there isn't enough words in the dictionary to even describe the way I feel about you. I never wanted to know the feeling of ever missing you in my life. I would have never predicted your life here with me would have been short-lived.

We seemed to have communicated a whole lot better through these letters of ours than in person. I'll treasure them always. Maybe one day I'll write the final chapter of our life together. It's the one about me growing old and gray, and having built memories of the two of us together. Memories of you, dad, what very little I have, yet, it's enough to last me a lifetime.

I'm crying over a man whom I thought I could have never loved, and I'll never have the chance of feeling the love you had for me. You're my hero.

Your loving daughter,

Claire

**TBC - Chapter 15**


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Dad,

I'm sitting at the same place I saw you last, having found comfort of your non-existence here, hoping you'd somehow appear before me. It angers me that I'm left here with the only "Petrelli" I can't seem to get accustomed to. I won't believe that you're gone, that you're both gone, you and Uncle Peter. Grandmother is...well, you know how she really is. She keeps forgetting that I also have another family. True, I was given to the Bennetts on a temporary basis, but, she must understand I don't belong to her. I'm guessing she wants me around only as a reminder of her "first born" son.

Here I am talking to you as if you'd actually be replying to my letters. It does find me peace, though, in writing my thoughts and feelings on you. I even called your cell phone for the last several days, just to hear your voice. I hit number two on my speed dial today again, and it finally happened. There was a mechanical voice message which said your number was no longer in service.

I wished I could have done something, anything to have saved you. But, you saved us. Until a person is gone, you don't really know how much you will miss them or love them. You made me worried, you made me cry and I really do miss you, and I do love you.

Hey! I will keep your number in my phone listing. Who knows...I might try to give you a call again. And you might one day answer me. I'd love for you to say..."Hey, Claire, it's dad, and I'm back."

Love,

Claire

**TBC - Chapter 16**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: To my friend, Severine, from Loire Valley, France, thanks for my birthday wishes. **

Dear Dad,

You know? I don't even know your birthday. But, this is for all the birthdays I've missed. I have a little song. I'm definitely not in a singing mood these days, but, here it goes. I only wish you could hear me singing.

**Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire**

**Mes voeux les plus sincères, pour ton anniversaire**

I lay unable to sleep at nights wishing you would suddenly appear, and tell me everything is nothing but a bad dream.

Besides never having sung for you until now, I know, I'll never have the chance to dance with you. On what should be one of the happiest days of my life, you won't be there when the time comes to be with me for our father/daughter dance to the song of "My Little Girl". You'd tell me "I love you", and I would whisper, "Daddy, I love you more". You won't be there to see some young man take my hand, and of us making promises of loving each other "until death do us part". You won't be around to join me in my happiness of a future. And I can feel my heart slowing breaking.

You know where I am, just in case you happen to be close by somewhere. I really do miss you, and our letters. So, I shall be waiting for you, until our words meet again.

Love,

Claire


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: To my regular reviewers, Imzadi and Manie, thanks for reminding me about Claire's other dad,**

**Noah Bennett. **

**To Manie and my anonymous reviewer, JH, merci boucoup, for my birthday wishes. **

**A part of this letter is in reference to Chapter 6. **

Dear Dad,

I haven't forgotten my other dad. How fortunate to have two fathers who love me. My two dads. You may have had your doubts on him, but, there is one thing that you must realize. He does love me. I am Noah Bennett's daughter just as much as I am yours. You can not actually hate or disapprove of someone who had taken care of your little girl from the very beginning. He's a good man, and there would have not been a competition with the both of you regarding my love. I love you both.

I, too, have grown another heart just for you. I am truly your daughter, aren't I? For no one could actually grow another heart. But, we sure did, didn't we? Our special hearts just for you and me.

Where are you? What are you doing in your part of another world? Please come back. If by chance, you've survived all of this, please contact me. Please. Maybe, just show me a sign? A sudden gust of wind? Just anything. I sometimes feel your presence around me. I'll turn quickly, but, you're not there. You are just a figment of my imagination. Yet, I feel as if you are trying to contact me somehow. Again, I ask. Where are you? Somewhere? Everywhere? Nowhere?

Love,

Claire


	18. Chapter 18

Dear Dad,

Here I am, again. It's been a week since you've heard from me. I had neglected to wish you a Happy Father's Day. I had hoped you would have been back from wherever your journey had taken you, for us to have celebrated your "first" Father's Day with me. But then, your sons might have monopolized you in spending that day with you. You are my father, too, and I would not have shared you, if I was given the chance. For all of their lifetime, you were there for them. You were theirs. Now it's my turn, correction, it would have been my turn.

Tell me. How does "The Family Petrelli" celebrate this joyous day of yours? A lavish dinner? An outing of the boys' choice? A simple bar-be-que? You flipping burgers, eating corn-on-the-cob?

I am so very sorry. Right now, I might just be feeling a bit envious of Simon and Monty, sounding like a spoiled brat. One should never be envious of anyone. But, I can't control what I'm feeling. What I am trying to say is that, I do feel cheated on what I never knew belonged to me. You belonged to me, as much as I belonged to you. Oh, don't get me wrong, I've had wonderful Father's Days with my dad, Noah, and I wouldn't change that for anything in the world. But, right now, you are also a part of my world, whether you are here or not, a world, I still am confused about. I just wanted a share of your life, be a part of your life.

There are a million of "what ifs" to be asked and answered. But, I know nothing will come out of all of this. You're gone, aren't you? You're really gone.

To my father, whom I would have wanted to have shared a life with..."HAPPY FATHER'S DAY".

From your first born...

Love,

Claire


	19. Chapter 19

Dear Dad,

Happy Fourth of July! A perfect picnic of hot dogs, potato salad, homemade apple pie and sliced watermelon would have been on our menu. I would have loved to have spent our nation's birthday celebration with you, watching spectacular fireworks of streams of sparkling pink and gold shooting throughout the darkened sky, and listening to the crowds of chatter. There would be several fireworks which filled the heavens before the grand finale of magnificent colors ascending with a _**BOOM**_. And you would have been there with me.

I still can't believe you're gone. You were the one who could have kept this dysfunctional family together. What happens now? What's in store for the rest of us? You never left me, Dad. You'll always remain in my heart forever.

Love,

Claire


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: This is for you GreenLeoFiend. Thanks Stef, for your first line. And to SkyRogue, thanks for the second. This chapter is in reference to Chapter 19.**

Dear Dad,

On second thought, Dad...I try to look at fireworks and think of happy things, but I was lying to myself. I would imagine the fireworks might be hard to watch, though, considering all the explosions in the sky. It's a horrible reminder of when you ascended into the heavens. What was I thinking of?

When everyone here will be celebrating Independence Day, I will be sitting in my own little corner of the room, covering my ears to drown out the noise of the fireworks, and closing my eyes, as so not to relive that day you simply chose to have disappeared into the sky. But, even with my eyes closed, I envision you, Congressman Nathan Petrelli, my dad.

People say life goes on. But, how do I go on, when a part of me is no longer here.

Love,

Your Claire


	21. Chapter 21

Dear Dad,

I'm back. I'd like to apologize. It's been awhile since I've talked to you. I've tried hard...so very hard to stop this...this one-way correspondence of mine. I know you'll never be back. It's been such a long time, and I've waited, for your reply. Miraculously, I would have thought, you would have survived this ordeal of yours.

I see your face as I close my eyes, you are haunting me in my dreams, and I'm so very afraid to sleep. I watched you, and you disappeared before me. It is an image that will haunt me forever.

There are days which I have given up hope, and there are days which I haven't. There are dreams of you watching over me from above, and then, suddenly, at the very next moment, there are nightmares, you selling your soul to the devil, for how you spent your life here on earth, you're now with him forever...great walls of fire surrounds you...a hot mass of nothingness. Then in a flash, I'm back to reality, unable to comprehend my thoughts and feelings for you.

Come fly to me with your angel wings, and save me from this place. Teach me to accept your loss. Teach me how to grieve.

Love,

Claire


	22. Chapter 22

Dad!

I...I had a dream. It seemed so real. I felt your presence. Not, in a spiritual way, but, being alive kind of way. Since you've been gone, I've never had this sort of feeling before. In all honesty, I felt that I was fooling myself in thinking you were alive, but, deep down in my heart I knew you were gone. I just didn't want to accept it. But, it's not like that, anymore. I do feel your existence, somehow. I can't explain it, but, you're alive. I know you are.

I now have hopes and dreams of us being a family. I just don't know where you are, but, I do know that somehow you've been trying to communicate with me, to let me know that soon you'll find your way back home. Things don't seem as dark as it once was.

Maybe now, we'll finally have that father daughter relationship we've never had...one that you can say..."Hey, this is Claire, and she's my daughter."

I'll be waiting for your return.

With all my love,

Claire


	23. Chapter 23

Dear Dad,

I'm counting the days until we'll be together again. I have a feeling that it will be soon. You just might be right around the corner, and _"poof"_ you'll reappear. It doesn't matter where you've been, the fact that you'll be standing in front of me is all that matters.

I've been waiting, watching the time, counting the hours, minutes until you'll be with me in the comfort of my living room.

Until we meet again...

Love,

Claire


	24. Chapter 24

Dear Claire,

There's been lost times between us, and I'm sorry. It's been four months since everything has happened. But, I do need time to myself. I know there are missing pieces, things that you or I can't quite explain. I'm here and Peter's not...and I'm blaming myself.

I do apologize when you called. We both miss him. No one can ever bring him back, and to have spoken to you in such a cold manner...it was uncalled for. You may not believe me, but, I am happy that you're alright. It's best that...I don't know what's best right now. How can I give my daughter fatherly advice, when I can't seem to get a hold of my life. I know you're looking for answers, but, I'm not the one to give them to you.

Your grandmother...she is evil. I told her to get out. Okay, so maybe I've been drinking my sorrows away. Right now, booze is my only friend. When I start feeling, another shot will do it, and it lessens the pain I'm feeling.

Heidi and the boys are gone...Peter's gone. You are my only family now...but, at this time, I wouldn't be the kind of father you'd be very proud of. Your dad, Noah, he loves you, I know that. I didn't raise you, I'm just the guy who helped in your creation. You're a wonderful daughter, and any father would be so very proud of you. So, let's here it for Noah! Hold on a minute...I'll be right back.

Okay, I'm back...where was I now...can't give a toast without a drink in my hand, can I? Alright, here I go. A toast to you, Noah, on a job well done! Cheers!

Your Drunken,

Dad


	25. Chapter 25

Dear Dad,

I'm here. I'm listening. I know Uncle Peter's gone. Sometimes, things happen which are out of our control. Things happen for a reason. I just don't know what that reason may be. I don't know why fate had been so cruel to the Petrellis in taking him away from us. They say time heals, but, what if the one that needs healing doesn't take the time to heal.

I'm worried about you. I do hope you've stopped drinking your sorrows away. It doesn't help matters, drinking only makes your pain go away temporarily. It won't suddenly disappear forever and make everything better. What would Simon and Monty think if they knew their daddy was, pardon me for saying, a drunk? They love you very much, they're so proud of you, and you really don't want them to see you so out of control. You're their father. You're mine, too. We have to deal with situations the best way we can. I've cried many nights until there were no more tears left in me. I'm hurting, too. Maybe we can find solace in each other? Let's remember Peter for his laughter, and not the sadness. Let's keep his memory alive.

I'm fine, but, it's so hard to be a normal teenager when I know I'm not. I do know I have to be careful, and am aware of the people and surroundings around this place I now call home. Hey, I met this boy. He reminds me of you, well, sort of. My other dad doesn't know about him. He would have surely grounded me if he found out about West, but, he makes me feel as if I'm floating on air. I'll tell you more about him later.

Do take care of yourself. Hope this email finds you in good health. Oh, how is grandmother? Contact me soon, okay?

Love,

Claire


	26. Chapter 26

Dear Claire,

Don't worry about me. I'm fine as can be, just existing. You've met a boy? Who exactly is this West? He reminds you of me? Alright, that's not very reassuring on my part. Do you even know anything about him? Sorry, so many questions. I guess that's what fathers are for. Noah would surely worry if he knew you were seeing someone like your old man here. Drunken old man. Be very careful with this boy. Choose your friends wisely. Sometimes what they appear to be on the outside is not necessarily what they are on the inside. You should know that by now. We're Petrellis. Need I say more?

Your grandmother is doing well as expected. I really don't want to go into details right now, not that you'd even be worried about her. No matter how angry I had been with her in the past, when she needed me, I was there. Blood is thicker than water Claire, remember that.

Any plans of cheerleading? Live as normal a life as you can in your new home. But, what is normal? Beats me. Normalcy isn't even in my vocabulary when it comes to me. Look both sides, trust your instincts, and never show what you can do to scare off certain ones who had done you wrong. You really don't want that on your conscience.

Until later...

Love,

Dad


	27. Chapter 27

Dear Dad,

I...I just heard...are you alright? The news terrified me. Tell me it isn't true. I almost lost one dad, but, miraculously, he's alive. I mourned over a father who somehow had come back to life. I'm not ready to mourn another. I'm so sorry I haven't emailed you recently, with everything going on around here with dad, Noah, it still is not an excuse for not replying to you.

I hope this email finds you in good health, and that the news bulletin had broadcasted information on you in error. I'm going crazy here with worry. Please call me as soon you get this. Sometimes things aren't as they appear to be, you know the news media tends to exaggerate on things, so, I'm hoping you're fine. But, I'm worried about you. You're not answering your cell phone. I've been hitting speed dial, and you're not picking up! Hope that you're drunk and not dead! Do call me. I'm afraid one day I won't hear your voice and a mechanical one would come on saying that your number is no longer in service.

I'll call grandmother, she'll tell me what's going on with you. Yes, I'll call her.

Dad? Call me please? I'm worried. I'll be waiting.

Love,

Your Claire


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: Co-author: GreenLeoFiend. A great big thank you to my friend, Stef. Bravo on her creative and talented mind. **

**Stef, this chapter is dedicated to you. **

Dear Claire,

I asked one of the nurses to lend me a laptop. I figured you would be worried about me. I am glad I decided to read my e-mail. I am not dead. Can you keep a secret, Claire?

I am not dead anymore. I was dead, but I was asked to return as an angel. And Angels can't do their angel missions if people knew about them. We were sent here to be Heroes.

I was given a second chance. I now know the reason why I am here. I saw God. And there's a message from him to all of us. Save ourselves, save the world.

This is strange. Have you talked to Peter lately? I got some weird voicemail from a guy claiming to be Peter. I guess it could be true because the one I was just talking to told me he is from the future.

And to wonder, Claire, that just six months ago, I thought Hiro Nakamura was nuts.

A daughter's place is with her father. I am so far away. Why couldn't you have inherited my ability to fly? You would be with me in a moment's time.

I was resurrected. And I will do my best to be worthy of this chance I have been given. No more lies. I will not be the Nathan Petrelli you have grown accustomed to. I will be the Nathan Petrelli you will be very proud of. I may not be much in the eyes of certain people, but, I do hope you will think the world of me...telling everyone..."Hey! This is...My Dad."

Well, I'm off on whatever mission I was put here on earth to do. Hoping to hear from you soon. Miss you a lot.

Love you as always,

Dad


	29. Chapter 29

Dear Dad,

You can't imagine how I felt on seeing your email. So much has happened since the last time we've been in contact. First of all, miracles do happen. And you are a living proof. Here I was expecting the worst when I spoke to Peter. I should have been with you. I would have never forgiven myself if I wasn't at your side for a final goodbye.

Thank God and your angels for having given you another chance in life, and for having taken your oath of office as the new Senator of New York. Things are really looking up for you.

Everything here at home is not what I would have imagined it to be. It's worse. Guess who paid us a visit? I really don't know why Meredith is here while dad, my other dad, is away. She is not one who I would have nominated as Mother Of The Year...far from it. I don't want to go into details, but Meredith terrifies me. A child is a parent's greatest treasure. But, not to "Mommy Dearest".

I don't know what will happen next in my life. You found God. Pray for me.

Love,

Claire


	30. Chapter 30

Dear Claire,

Thank you for you, and for that hug as soon as I walked into the room. It wasn't too long ago that you didn't want anything to do with me. I do love you, although I've never said it in person, just through our emails, and even if you can't say it, I believe you love me, too. Why is it every time we get together, it's always because of some sort of disastrous affair? It's not a normal family reunion like what a family reunion should be. I'll always be with you no matter what happens, whether it's by your side or a phone call away.

Your phone call terrified me. How fortunate of Peter that you were there when he needed family the most. You're a lifesaver to have taken him away from that place, and to have found sanctuary where no one else could come after the both of you.

I need to clear my head, think things through. My father, your grandfather is alive. Alive, Claire! I can't believe that. For all that has happened, he's still dead in my eyes. There will be in no doubt, secrets exposed, secrets that even your grandmother might not be aware of.

Somewhere down the line, a curse was brought upon the Petrelli Family. What else explanation could it be? I've been touched by God and there is a purpose. I pray to God that whatever else Fate has in store for our family, we'll have the strength to overcome them. Or are we destined to just let things happen? We have to pray now, pray to God to deliver us from evil.

Be safe.

Love,

Dad


	31. Chapter 31

Dear Dad,

Sorry for the long silence. I just don't know what's happening nowadays. So much has happened. You'd be happy to know that I'm exactly like you. I, too had died, then came back to life. I'm fine now, so don't you worry. You would have been by my side if you had known of my condition, wouldn't you? I mean, I'm your little girl. And nothing is more important than your child, isn't that right? You'd be soaring like an eagle to be with me, dropping everything at a moment's notice. I hope to believe that you would.

It saddens me that the man whom I had thought was my father all these years only thinks of me as some sort of assignment...a job in his eyes. I would have expected him to come running to the hospital on my death bed, but instead, he had better things to do. He couldn't care less. Noah was more concerned in other matters...which he felt was more important than me. I must be on the bottom of his list of things to do.

Hoping this email finds you in good health, and I do hope I'll be hearing from you really soon. I need to see you...I need you...my father. Father always knows best...you're right, there is a God or I wouldn't be here writing to you at all.

You be safe, too.

Love,

Claire


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: Thanks Stef (GreenLeoFiend) for your help on the first few sentences of the second paragraph. **

Nathan!

Here I was worried about you. I haven't received a reply in such a long time. Did you even read my last email? If you had, I don't think it mattered to you at all. I was very concerned that something might have happened. We've built up this ongoing relationship, but after all with these recent events, I don't want anything to do with you anymore. None whatsoever!

I used to have two sets of parents, two mothers and two fathers. But I don't have a father anymore. How could you two have joined forces? I've lost respect for the both of you. You've lost the title of Dad! So, Nathan it is, or should I say Senator Petrelli. There are a lot more names I could think of which pertains to you. But, I'm sure you get the picture.

Hey! It was nice while it lasted. Don't bother to call, email or whatever form of communication like flying to explain on what the hell was the purpose regarding the reasons of these events, like you tell the truth. I don't care anymore, about anything...let me put it this way, I don't care about you!

You thought you gained a daughter, you did for awhile...but no more. I've lost the respect I had for you. I've lost the trust, and especially, I've lost the love I felt for you, with a snap of a finger. I feel nothing but a cold heart in me when I think of you. Consider yourself daughterless.

Congratulations on a job well done!

Claire


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: I do apologize for not updating in so long. I had problems signing into my account, but I'm here now. A great big thank you to GreenLeoFiend who gave me ideas. This is dedicated to you, Stef.**

Dear Claire,

Well, all what you had said in your previous email, you know by now, you were wrong. A father would do anything for his daughter, and I've done just that. Did it surprise you at all that I came to save you that night? We should be very thankful for our powers, especially mine. If it weren't for my flying ability, I'm pretty sure tragedy would have struck. I would have never forgiven myself if something had happened to you.

It's so much easier for me to write you about my thoughts and feelings regarding you. I do apologize for my behavior in Mexico. I was in a drunken stupor, and made an ass of myself, but you took care of me, whereas you could have left me to wallow in my sorrow. You really bailed me out.

Thank you for tucking me into bed. I should have been the one to do that for my little girl. I missed my chance. You're all grown up now. I wanted to win you over. I'm sorry to have made you cry. It's pathetic, isn't it? To see your father like this. I'm only human. I'm not superman.

All these years, you've wondered about me...who I was, what I looked like, what line of business I was in. Take one good look at me, Claire. This is what you got. I'm not at all proud of myself, but there is one thing I'm very proud of...it's that you're my daughter. Any father would be so proud of you. I know Noah is. I thought I wasn't an envious person, but when you look at Noah with those beautiful eyes of yours, I feel my heart breaking. Strange, isn't it? You thought I never had one. I wished I was the one who had raised you. I give him all the credit of having raised such a wonderful daughter. I know you love me in some odd way. It's just that maybe one day you'll love me just as much as you love him.

Being together with The Family Petrelli at the cafe gave me a sense of how a family should be having their meals together. The togetherness part, although the conversations would be quite different. Noah has become a part of our dysfunctional family. I know you're not going to disagree on the dysfunctional part. Two fathers are better than no father at all.

Hey! One fatherly advice? Lay off the Tequilla, I still feel the aftermath. Let's get together after all of this mess is fixed. We'll do the normal father daughter thing. You could have walked away a long time ago when you had the chance. You have my word that everything will soon change.

I really don't know what lies ahead in the future. There's still a God, you know. I'll just wait to see what he has in store for us. Life is like a book, when you come to a blank page, it's your time to go. For us, it will be many pages before we come to that blank page. We'll have many years, many memories together. I promise you that. I won't abandon you. I'll always be there for you.

If I haven't told you enough...I love you, Claire.

Love,

Dad


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note: Since the new season is starting on 9/21/09, it's time for me to update. Hope everyone had a wonderful Summer.**

Dear Dad,

Here I am! As always. We've both been very busy, haven't we? You in your world of politics, and me in my own little world. Can't say we're a normal family, but we are family. Forever, right?

I just wish we could erase what Fate had in store for us. But since we can't, we'll have to make the most of what lies ahead for us. I'm hoping for bigger and better things for the Petrellis and for the Bennetts. Don't you?

Thank you for Mexico. I've never felt so close to you as I have when we spent that time together. It's not the usual father daughter outing I would have expected, but still we were together. I wouldn't change it for anything, and I certainly wouldn't change you for anything. Don't apologize for your behavior. I found out the real Nathan Petrelli that day. Instead of that cold heartless person you portray to most everyone, you were exactly the opposite. You're kind, caring, and sensitive. If I had any doubts about you, I don't anymore...I know you really do love me. I love you, too.

At times, I do regret not "growing up Petrelli", but it's better late than never.

I hope I won't be a disappointment to you. I want to be the daughter you want me to be. I'll make you proud of me as I am of you.

You are amazing. You'll always be my Superman.

Love,

Claire


	35. Chapter 35

**01/06/10**

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank each and everyone who has been following my story. Thank you for taking the time and for your wonderful reviews. I really hate to end this, but since Tim Kring made a decision to kill off my favorite character, there will no longer be anymore chapters of "Dear Mr. Petrelli". **

**This was started as a oneshot on 02/13/07, but due to your requests for an ongoing story line, I posted new chapters after most episodes. It's been almost three years, and now it's taking its last curtain call.**

**This final piece is dedicated to all the Nathan and Claire fans. Thank you again.**

Dear Dad,

You said there is a God. So, here I am writing to you, praying you'll get my message. It's me, your Claire. I feel as if you're by my side at this very moment, as I'm trying to gather my thoughts, and courageously write this final letter to you. It's hard to see the keyboard while droplets of tears blurs my vision.

We were to have a lifetime of new beginnings with each other. Who would have thought this lifetime of ours would have been cut short in a flash. I'll always treasure our moments together, especially our precious moments in Mexico.

There were so many things I should have said to you, should have done for you. My biggest regret is not having found you sooner. I do hope you know that you've changed my life in so many ways...for the better.

I haven't slept much since that tragic day, and when I do, I wake up and pull the covers over my head. I close my eyes, even in darkness, I see you. I've never been so afraid in my life. I didn't know what I had until you left. How could you? How could you have left me? I'm your little girl. You're my father...my dad. You just don't know how much pain I'm feeling since you've been gone. It is said that time heals...time will never heal. I will never erase memories of you.

There is no turning back time or fast forwarding into the future. You're gone forever. I hope there really is a Heaven. Save a place for me. I'll be seeing you there one day. No one lives forever, right? It might take me a while before I join you, but I'll be there. You've left an impression on me, you've touched my life in more ways than you can imagine 

I thank you for the short time I had with you, but it was not enough. I wish I could have had you all to myself, instead of you spreading your wings to whomever and whatever which caused "Fate" to change your course of life.

I won't say goodbye, adios, or as Hiro would say sayonara, but it's until we meet again. May you have found light at the end of the tunnel. May you have found inner peace within yourself. I will miss you forever.

Save the world, save the cheerleader? I should have saved you...and no one else. You're the one worth saving. I love you. I'll remember you...always.

Your loving daughter,

Claire

**I'll Remember You - Words & music by Kui Lee (Listen to it on YouTube. Elvis sang it beautifully.)**

**I'll remember you**

**Long after this endless summer is gone**

**I'll be lonely, oh so lonely**

**Living only to remember you**

**I'll remember you**

**Your voice as soft**

**As the warm summer breeze**

**Your sweet laughter, mornings after**

**Ever after, I'll remember you**

**To your arms someday**

**I'll return to stay till then**

**I will remember too**

**Every bright star we made wishes upon**

**Love me always, promise always**

**Ooo, you'll remember too**

**To your arms someday**

**I'll return to stay till then**

**I will remember too**

**Every bright star we made wishes upon**

**Love me always, promise always**

**Ooo, you'll remember too**

**(I'll remember you)**

**I'll remember you**

**Do Not Stand At My Grave And Weep by Mary Elizabeth Frye**

**Do not stand at my grave and weep**

**I am not there**

**I do not sleep**

**I am a thousand winds that blow**

**I am the diamond that glints on snow**

**I am the sunlight on ripened grain**

**I am the gentle autumn rain**

**I am the song that never end**

**I am the love of family and friends**

**I am the child who has come to rest**

**In the arms of the father who knows me best**

**Do not sand at my grave and weep**

**I am not there**

**I do not sleep**

**Do not stand at my grave and cry**

**I am not there**

**I did not die**


End file.
